


Delete and Reset

by Penquin



Category: Project DIVA (Video Games), Vocaloid
Genre: Illustrated, Illustrations, Multi, Other, Other modules may make an appearance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penquin/pseuds/Penquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-apocalyptic world within a destopian society where citizens abide, two people come together in an unlikely situation to better themselves of understanding their feelings for each other. Originator and Eraser face what's in store of their future for infiltrating their Goal with sullying-knowledge. The two will pay the consequences or follow their written Fate unless both discover a way out. Fate plays a game and the future ahead depends on which path they choose. One of regrets and the "true end" they seek for.</p><p>[A collaborative writing between a friend inspired by and revolving around the original drawn PV of "erase or zero" and F 2nd's PV.]</p><p>[2.17.17 No longer updating. May eventually be worked on again under a whole new concept.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The blond sucks in air and the dry air stings his nostrils and tightens his chest. He squints his eyes, panting and searching for an empty lot to sit at. He kneels down and presses his back against a stone wall of a broken-down house. Dirt flows along dry winds, dirtying the poor kid.

He stares down at the ground with vacant eyes, blindly fiddling with his fingers as the sounds of people walking around wash over him.

‘Is this my last?’ He thinks about how long and how far he’s traveled on foot away from a building he grew up in. It’s not necessarily what a home would feel like, so he believes. Just like the current situation he’s gotten himself into, he feels like nothing and nobody.

He scrunches his dirtied nose in thought about his identity; a young boy without a place of his own who’s going to die and no one would care or know.

‘I’m just broken.’ Having these sort of feelings of trying to process one’s own life and existence is only a concept. No one ever thinks about these things and everyone continues to stay around the planet until their Last.

‘No, this isn’t true. Why should I care. I’ve made it this far and I’m not going to leave it at that.’ He runs his fingers through greasy blond locks, coughing. His eyes are heavy and he wishes to sleep away all this dryness and heat but it hurts.

Something tall looms over him and he slaps his hands on the pavement. He glances up, eyes focusing at a hand. His sight follows upward and his eyes meet with a young man’s smiling face.

 

Without a minute to lose, he grins at him and firmly takes his hand. The young man pulls him up from the ground and the blond does his best to pat the dirt off his clothes.

The meaning of life is fickle as well as destiny and fate. He never expected for another being to notice him. Especially acknowledge his existence and be confronted.

Other citizens walk around, more people surrounding the streets to do what fate had told them to do. The blue-haired male converses with the blond and leads him to an area elsewhere. The two stand in front of a small neighborhood. A brunette exits her house and meets up with a blonde. Another being pops out, a tealette from a house of her own.

“I’m recruiting people into homes. This one is yours.” The blue-haired male starts, pointing at the blond’s home.  “That house is mine.” The bluette points at another building.

“Thanks.” the blond replies and walks ahead. He leaves the stranger behind and enters his ‘home.’ He walks around and memorizes what room is located where. Not that it’s possible to get lost. It’s a small but decent home. There’s a bedroom, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a great room.

‘It’s a perfect square. Thank god the water here works.’ He searches through the cabinets and doesn’t find much. His arm reaches out for a cup and jumps in front of the faucet to fill his cup with water. The blond then heads to another room for a shower. The cold water refreshes him and he looks down to see a pool of brown water. The blond showers for ten minutes more and leaves to his bedroom in a towel. He searches inside a closet and to his surprise, there are pairs of plain clothes waiting to be worn. He slips into them and heads off to bed for a long nap.

Hours later, he’s called out to meet up with everyone at the young man’s house for dinner. The bluette is nowhere in sight and the small group of girls think aloud on who’s going to cook. The blond raises his hand and heads to the kitchen to prepare a meal with whatever he can find. It takes him roughly an hour and everything is set at the table.

“What are your names?” the brunette begins.

 “Miku,” the tealette responds.

“Rin,” replies the blonde.

“Len,” the blond answers last and sits at the table. He faces the young man who’s just arrived. The bluette pierces his dinner. Len hears a faint scrape against the plate.

“I, my name? I wasn’t given one.” The young man pushes his plate away. “I feel kind of full.”

Len raises a brow and opens his mouth. He wants to ask if there’s anything he can call him but the look the bluette gives him a reason to keep his mouth shut. The blond stuffs his face with vegetables and a strip of meat.

“I don’t like how this tastes, it’s so plain. It doesn’t taste good at all.”

 

The young man mumbles to himself and Len overhears. The blond looks down at his plate to see strips of carrots, leaves of spinach, slices of cherry tomatoes, and a pile of large slices of meat.

'You know, every day you say this is no good, this isn't delicious, this, that, and all kinds of crap. We took you in and you should be grateful for the fact that we put food on your plate! Suck it up and eat your food.' Len could hear one of his parents in a past scenario back when he lived with them.

"Well then, screw you. I'm not gonna cook food to make it look flashy. That's too much work. Just cooking for a picky person is a lot of work already." Len peers up from his plate and reveals his teeth in a frown. "Just add whatever you want on it and it'll be good enough for a person like you." Len adds on.

The bluette shoves his plate to Len. "Oh, so you made this? If you like your own cooking, eat the rest of it." The young man looks away from Len and rests his head on his palm. "What else is there to add? There's no sauce or spice." The blue-haired male continues on and refuses eye contact with the blond fellow.

Len leaves the table and searches for the cabinet of spices and sauce. He returns with a handful; mustard, ketchup, a bottle of rosemary, and hot sauce.

"You want something? You got it. Just hurry it up and pick something." Len shoves the condiments to the bluette. The young man picks up the bottle of hot sauce and Len returns the rest of the condiments into their unit. Once again he seats himself and Len taps on the table's surface to grab the young man's attention.

"Look at me when you're talking to me, alright?" Len stares at the young man.

The young man looks up from his plate, slowly chewing on a piece of meat drenched in hot sauce. "This doesn't taste any better. Everything's dry because you didn't use any sauces or spices to begin with." The young man retorts and shoves the plate towards Len again.

Len grows slightly frustrated from trying to please this guy. "Then go cook something to your liking and I'll be the judge of that." The blond raises his head and the young man scoots out from the table.

"There won't be anything to judge, Len. I can't cook at all." The young man pushes his chair under the table. He leaves to his bedroom for an hour while the remaining people finish their dinner. Plates get washed and scraps are thrown away.

The bluette meets everyone at the doorway and says goodnight to them. Len is the last person to stand. The two boys catch each other’s eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Len says.

"Er, yea. Yea. I'll see you tomorrow." The young man scratches the back of his head and stares a second longer. Len leaves the house with the blue-haired male all alone at the doorway.

"Sorry for earlier." He mutters to himself without the blond to hear his apology.


	2. Chapter 2

Len plops into bed and stares at the ceiling. He drums his fingers on his chest. ‘What the hell is that guy’s problem? Pssh, you’re going to act friendly the second we meet and rude hours after? I made a delicious meal. You should have appreciated what I made for you, you jerk!’ The blond argues with himself in his head. The midnight sun is out and everyone in the area is asleep except for himself. ‘At least I got a house. I never even thanked him. He never even thanked me for my food. Rude.’ Len buries his face into a pillow and the AC cools him down.

Hours pass and he wakes at early noon. He combs away his bedhead hair with fingers as he slips out of bed to dress himself in something clean. He heads to the kitchen to wash his face at the sink and grab a glass of water. Len takes a sip and looks inside the fridge while scratching his side. There’s not a whole lot of food in the fridge but just a couple of fruits, a box of small bird eggs, and milk. He groans and slams it shut. The blond looks around in the cabinets to find himself a box of pancake mix, a loaf of bread, and a box of palm-sized cakes. He jumps up to reach for the box and grabs onto it. Len rips it open and tears the package of one cake. He takes a bite only to find how disgusting it tastes, it’s bland. He rolls his eyes and returns to the fridge to make himself scrambled eggs with the entire box.  When he’s done cooking a dozen gumball-sized eggs, he throws them onto two slices of bread. It’s nothing amazing but that’ll do to suffice his hunger.

Now that the meal’s over with, there’s absolutely nothing to do.  Grocery shopping sounds like a good option at the moment so he picks up his single pair of shoes in his bedroom. Before he turns the doorknob and exits his house, there’s knocking from the other side. He pulls it open only to see the bluette from yesterday. He frowns and cocks a brow.

“Yes, what is it?” Len asks.

The bluette holds out a neatly folded set of clothes. “I forgot to give these to you the other day.”

Len cracks a smile and laughs. “Eh? What is this? A uniform? Lemme guess, I get to work for the economy now!”

The bluette’s brows knit together. “No. This is for school.”

The blond glares at him. “I was hoping you wouldn’t say that word, ‘school.’ Also, can’t you take a joke?”

The young man silently holds the uniform to Len. “You need this. You can’t be inside your house doing nothing.”

“Hm? ‘Doing nothing’? Hey, listen… Who needs any of that stuff? When you got…” The blond pulls out credit and debit cards from his pocket. “When you got cash. Plus no one’s been doing anything for as long as things have been existing.”

The bluette shoves the attire onto Len’s arms. “Glad we can cooperate in this together.” The bluette says. “Len, you need to go to school because I can’t be here taking caring of you. Everyone else is going to school and I’m on a break before I see my mentor.”

Len steps back into his house and lays the clothes onto a couch. “We can talk about this later, No Name. I need to go grocery shopping.”

“That won’t be necessary. I already brought in food such as fruits, greens, and meat. Also grains and eggs.” The bluette rests his hand on Len’s shoulder only to have the blond brush him away.

“I don’t care about any of that. I want to get what I like so I’ll be back.” The blond locks his door on the way out and leaves the bluette hanging. “Cya, No Name.”

The young man’s head hangs down while peeking to see Len leave the neighborhood. The bluette exhales and leaves to his home and fetches Len’s groceries and the spare keys. For the meantime until the blond returns, the bluette busies himself with organizing food in Len’s fridge. He looks around cupboards and other storage units to not find much. He finds the opened box of sweets and curiously takes one to snack on. Within a second, he throws the entire box away.

The young man returns home and goes to meet with Len once he arrives to his own house in the evening.

“Hey, welcome back. I put the groceries in your fridge.” The bluette smiles a little.

Len averts his eyes down to bags full of snacks he’s carrying. “I bought a bunch of chips, drinks, and other snacks.”

“Remember about school? Since you’re here, we can talk about it again.”

The blond bites his lips, “I lied to you. I don’t want to talk about school.”

The bluette narrows his eyes and walks up to Len. “I told you before, I won’t be here. I won’t return at all once I see my mentor again. Do you want to stay in your house until the day you die? No one’s going to be taking care of you.”

‘No one has bothered to take care of me.’ Len scoffs to himself and unlocks his door. “I’m not fond of school. Too many problems arise and that’s all that ever happens.” The blond steps into the building.

“School is actually the only safest place as far as I know. Rin and Miku go to school. I think Meiko does, too. Even I’m still in ‘school’ because I continue to be taught. I want you to do something in life that you believe is something for you.” The bluette continues his speech.

Staying around home all day eating snacks technically isn’t something. Len stares down at his own feet with bags of junk food still in his hands.

‘Is he being nice? I don’t understand this guy. Is he bipolar or something?’ The blond assumes and turns around to face the young man. “Whatever. I’ll think about it.”

The bluette holds his hands together, “Alright. Goodnight.”

“Eh? You’re heading back now? We’re not going to have a huge dinner like yes-“ The young man walks off before Len could even finish his sentence. He grumbles and shuts the door behind.

Len drops the bags on the kitchen counter and stores a couple of snacks in the fridge. His eyes catch a plate of brownies in a plastic wrap with a note on top. He rips off the plastic with a fingernail and picks up the note to read.

 

“I baked you something sweet. Enjoy. — No Name”

The blond takes a bite and his taste buds welcome a hard yet sponge-like texture and something overly sugary. Len questions if there’s a taste of salt or because the exterior is burnt all around.

‘Yea, you’re right. Your cooking isn’t the best. Or baking, for that matter.’

Len glances over to his portable stove and to his fridge. He considers how it isn’t a bad thing that the bluette stocked up his fridge. Surviving solely on snacks isn’t healthy.

The blond looks around the cabinets and fridge and chooses to make himself a grilled cheese sandwich before bed. He enjoys his small meal with a glass of cold milk, brushes his teeth, and calls it a day.

During a morning shower, Len sits on the shower floor and water wets his hair. He stares at his faint reflection below and flicks the small puddles on the shower floor. An hour later, he dries himself and slips into clean clothes. He doesn’t feel hungry enough for breakfast and creeps out of his house. The hot crisp air welcomes him outdoors and a bit of dust enters his mouth. The poor blond leaves the front of his house in a coughing fit. Ahead of him are three girls; Meiko, Miku, and Rin. He figures they’re going to school, but where is that bluette?

Surrounding his house are other buildings. The majority of them are ruined. It’s fairly quiet and he examines the area. There’s no one around his house or the girls’ houses, not even near the young man’s house. From far out, there are more buildings. Some are broken down but a huge group of beings fill that area. Len squints his eyes to catch a glimpse of everyone. These citizens walk around with their backs slouched. All of their faces are blank and as if neither of them were born with a soul. The hair on the back of his neck sticks up and he faces away from the massive crowd.

‘What if someone notices me?’ He wipes the sweat from his forehead. Just looking at everyone feels really uncomfortable for him. Len quickly looks up, barely catching eye with the crowd. He can’t pinpoint the exact reason for feeling this way.

“Are you okay?” a voice calls out to him.

“Huh? What?” Len turns his head to the sound of the voice and his eyes meet with the young man’s.

The bluette folds his arms, “Is something-“ His blue eyes look away from Len.

Len catches on with what the young man was about to say. “It’s nothing, let’s go. I don’t want to stay here any longer.” He replies to his premature question and takes the bluette by the arm. Len drags him away from the view.

“Do you want to get a drink?” The young man suggests. “We can hang out in my house. Maybe eat some popsicles or ice cream I saved up.”

“Sure. That’d be nice.” The blond continues to drag the bluette at the direction of his house this time. Len is first to enter the building with the young man following behind.

The inside feels much cooler than outside. Len sighs in relief and in pleasure of nice, cool air. Over in the kitchen the bluette prepares two cups on the counter and holds a small carton of ice cream with a spoon in hand. The blond breathes out through his mouth and enters the kitchen to find the young man motionlessly standing in front of the counter.

“Hey, No Name! No Name? Hello? The ice cream’s melting! You’re wasting ice cream!”

No response.

Len grabs him by the shoulder and gives a light shake.

“Huh. Oh, yea?” The bluette grits his teeth at the feeling of wet and sticky spoon.

The blond frowns and removes the spoon to throw in the sink. Len returns the small carton of ice cream to the freezer and hands the bluette a rag.

“You made a mess, so you gotta clean up so we can make breakfast and eat together.”

The young man narrows his eyes at Len. “What, didn’t you want ice cream?”

“Breakfast sounds better. Also, we should all eat dinner together tonight.” The blond confesses.

The young man wipes the counter and washes his hands. “Sure. We’ll have breakfast and a group dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. One of us has been busy and the other working on other projects.


End file.
